SKDAJ Fire Emblem Awakening Crossover
by meowmeowlol
Summary: Just an Awakening crossover with me and my friends Stormie (Fearlessdragon555), Jelliam, Ashley, and Donald.


**SKDAJ Fire Emblem Crossover**

**_CHAPTER 1: The Portal_****  
><strong>

**Note: You will need to play through the entire game of Fire Emblem: Awakening to understand this. There will be spoilers!**

* * *

><p>Lucina and Yarne were walking along the beach to the party Chrom and the others were hosting. When Lucina asked why, all Chrom replied was "Just come, it will be fun!". Lucina frowned thoughtfully. Her father, although the exalt, still wasted money on pointless things. She thought back to the time he bought an entire merchant out of stock for about a hundred pieces of fruit. By the time he arrived back to Yllise, the fruits had rotted. Total wasted: 1,000 gold. Lucina shuddered at the thought. Laurent had a fit about the loss of budgets and we had to hunt for food for two days to make up for it.<p>

As she wondered what horrors await the two, Yarne whispered "We're here" to Lucina. She glanced up and her jaw dropped. There was food of all kinds. There was cooked boar, and things all the way to caviar! Suddenly, the thought of the budget slipped from her mind completely. She craved the food. She wanted it so bad. She immediately called out to let her presence be known. Chrom invited her and Yarne to have a seat. They sat together, as they were married. But then again, most of the people at the table were.

Chrom stood up at the head of the table with Robin. "Attention!" He yelled. The volume at the table slowly dimmed to a quiet. "Now some of you may not know why we are gathered here." The crowd murmurs. "Today I propose a toast to the defeat of Grima." The crowd cheers. "But why," asked Henry, "are we celebrating Grima's defeat after 2 years?" Chrom replied "Because it has been 2 years! Two years of peace, and we shall toast to many more!" As the whole table clinked glasses, the Earth started to shake. "What the-" Robin yelled over the sound of the earth.

The ground shook louder... and louder... and LOUDER... until it suddenly stopped. No sound whatsoever. "What could that have been?" Questioned Laurent."Perhaps the tectonic plates were shif-" Muriel was cut off by an enormous roar. "Oh gods..." Chrom mumbled. "Chrom. That was not the ground. I know that sound, and that was Grima's call!" Robin said, her voice trembling. "No, milady. We sealed away Grima two years ago. The seal is very strong. That couldn't have been it." Frederick replied, in an even tone. "I KNOW WHAT I HEARD." Robin angrily yelled.

While Robin was freaking out, and Frederick was attempting to comfort her, Lucina looked up at the stars. "Oh Naga protect us..." Lucina prayed. While looking up, almost in an answer to her prayers, the night sky darkened to a shade of purple. "Everybody, look up!" Lucina yelled.

Everybody stopped talking and looked up at the humming purple sky. Suddenly, it turned into a shining blue! Lucina looked up at it and everyone realized what it was at the same time. "Hey!" Lissa spoke up. "Isn't that the portal you came through Lucina?"

As though Lissa had said a form of trigger word, a dull scream could be heard through the night. Everyone drew their weapons, preparing for Risen to fall through the portal. But no risen came. The scream drew nearer, and could now be heard as four seperate screams. As five children fell through the portal, an amazing thing happened. As the portal closed shut, one of the kids, a boy with gleaming blonde hair pulled out a green stone about the size of a baseball. Upon touching it, he was cocooned by a flower like casing. From that casing burst an orange dragon! The dragon yelled "Moooooooommmm!" In a child's voice. It flew over the campground, hit a tree, and in a split second, managed to make it onto the ground. In a flash of light, the dragon reverted into a boy. Nowi gasped. "Nah look!" she screamed. "Another dragon!"

The second of the children, riding a wyvern with her brown hair and brown eyes flew down. The rider clumsily fell off her wyvern and the wyvern caught her in its mouth. After doing so, the wyvern attempted to swallow the rider, and their flight down mainly consisted of the wyvern choking on the female rider, resulting in a not so graceful landing on the wyvern's back.

The third and fourth children had no means of flight. The one in dark black robes was screeching the entire way down, until she fell into the ocean with a splash. The fourth, had long bunny ears and blue hair. She fell down, and without the luck of the robed child, landed on her back in the sand.

The fifth child was by far the most graceful of them all. He had mastered all forms of magic, and he rode down on a cloud of condensed wind magic. He was reading a book, and landed gracefully on his feet.

After they fell, with the exception of the mage, they stood in the center of the campground. The mage of course, floated.

"Let's start off with something basic." Chrom said. "What are your names?"


End file.
